Nicknames Suck!
by Dancing Feather
Summary: Jerry attempts to break the universe by trying to get the Pokémon he got in a trade to come to another name. :believe it or not, this is the direct sequel to Traditions: oneshot, part of the Everything Sucks Series, because sometimes things just are.


This oneshot is part of the Everything Sucks Series. Witness as ten years old travel the countryside, failing at life. For some reason you enjoy this. This oneshot features Jerry. If you are not found of wimpy characters who cry when they forget to call their mom on time, then you will not like Jerry. You do not need to read the others to understand this one. You may want to read the other ones if Jerry is not to your liking. Even he isn't up to his own liking.

Spelling/grammatical/story telling errors want to be corrected. Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon.

* * *

**Nicknames Suck!**

Today was a big day for Jerry. He was going to attempt at getting another badge. He lost twice against this gym leader, so third times the charm, right?

Or forth?

The next day was a big day for Jerry. He was going to fight Wattson, the electric gym leader of Mauville. A man known for laughing no matter the circumstance. Jerry hated the man with a passion. Not because he kept losing to him. Jerry loses to everyone all the time. So what's he going to do? Hate the world?

It was the laugh. Jerry couldn't understand it. He couldn't tolerate it. For a boy who takes pills for depression problems, a man who laughed as often as Wattson was a mystifying but annoying man.

But Jerry didn't view his hate of the man because he envied the man's endless happiness. No, Jerry thought he hated Wattson because of the second battle he had with the man. After the first battle went so bad, Jerry decided to try to use a new Pokémon. The newest one he had was the Zangoose he got in a trade from his friend Stan. Stan was his childhood friend. But this only came to be because no one wanted to be friends with creepy Jerry and no one wanted to be friends with Stan because he was a jerk.

Stan isn't all bad, Jerry found out. He just was most of the time. Despite that, he helped Jerry a lot when they were younger (than they are now). Jerry got picked on a lot as a child. And Stan was so mean that he scared the meaner people away. It still didn't stop Jerry from getting picked on today. Jerry figured it was because he was a mean person magnet.

Anyways, back to the reason Stan was brought up in the first place. He traded one of his Zangoose for one of Jerry's Seviper. For some reason each boy had serious trouble finding one while the other appeared commonly. How strange!

There was nothing wrong with the Zangoose... exactly. Outside of the battlefield she was a great snuggler. She even preferred to eat from his hand than from her bowl. But she was incredibly stubborn and didn't listen to everything Jerry asked. Jerry knew that part of it was his fault for not being as commanding and forward as Stan. But it was also Stan's fault for giving the Zangoose a name Jerry could not bring himself to say.

**Que flashback!**

"_Not a bad day to start a rematch!" Calls the announcer in the gym. "Wattson decides to start with Voltorb. Classic! And Jerry calls out a Zangoose called... Fuzzbitch?" The gym suddenly dropped into shocked silence. Jerry eyes widen as the realization sunk in._

"_That's not her name! It's... it's Sora!"_

"_That is not what it says on the register, kid."_

"_I didn't name her!" He shouted out as quickly as he could. "Please don't look at me that way!"_

"_Oh, got her in a trade did you?" The announcer guy asked with a sneer. Jerry blushed as he felt further attention placed on him._

"_Y-yes."_

"_No sweat, kid! I once traded a Bellsprout for an Onix, and do you know what name that kid gave it?"_

"_What?" Jerry decided to humor him, though it probably wasn't necessary in this gym._

"_Boulder."_

"_What?"_

"_Exactly!" Que more laughter. Que Jerry trying not to cry._

**Que un-flashback!**

Jerry stood in front of the gym doors. Actually, he didn't. They were automatics and opened as soon as he stepped with it's vision. So he stood in the open doorway.

_This time, this time I will not cry! _He told himself.

"Hey kid," said a teen that appeared behind him, "either go in or get out of the way." Jerry chose the last option and ran to Route 117.

"I can't go in there! I can't do it!" He clenched his fists as he stomped into the trees. "At least, I can't do it until I can get her to come to another name!" He tosses one of the balls from his belt to the grassy area in front of him. There the ball released Fuzzbitch before returning to his hand.

"Hey girl!" He chirped, patting his hands on his lap.

Fuzzbitch sat down on the grass. Whatever this kid wanted, she wasn't going to give it.

So Jerry did instead. He sat down next to her and started stroking her ears. He continued doing so until she was leaning into him, giving happy grunts.

"Yes, you're not so bad. You're not so bad, are you? You're a good girl-"

_Yes I am, _thinks Fuzzbitch, _I'm the best damn girl you've got._

"A good girl like you shouldn't be called Fuzzbitch!"

_What?_ Fuzzbitch opened an irritated eye. She opened another irritated eye when Jerry pulled away from her and patted his lap again.

"Common Zoe!" He called eagerly.

_Your kidding..._

"Katy! Here Katy!"

_No._

"Tilly? Sarah? Doris?"

_No, no, and fuck no._

"Fuzzy? How about Fuzzy?"

_How about I beat your ass?_ Fuzzbitch snarled. Jerry gulped.

"Please Fuzzy? Please?" Fuzzbitch walked away from Jerry and starts clawing a nearby tree. "Please answer to something else! Tara! Sakura! Victoria! Fluffy?"

Fuzzbitch continues to ignore Jerry!

Fuzzbitch uses scratch!

Tree looses 15HP!

Jerry groaned, rubbing his forehead with his hand. Not that I would know what else he would rub it with. "Fuzz... Fuzz_bitch_, come here."

Fuzzbitch did not come, but she stopped scratching the tree. She even had the curtsey to look at him.

"Fuzzbitch, here."

_Now that's better._

She walked over. Jerry groaned again.

"Is there anything else I can call you? Anything?"

Fuzzbitch shoved her head under his hand.

_You can call me Master._


End file.
